The Prophecy
by himesama16
Summary: When Usagi wishes to know her past, the Ginzuishou reacts because of the purity behind the wish. Usagi is taken to where she was born in this time, and meets someone that she had long forgotten, but he had never forgotten her. Now it's time to fulfill her
1. The Start of It All

I know that you're all dying to know what his answer is, but you're just going to have to wait till I get the next chapter out. Ja ne minna-chan.I wrote this story while listening to some Escaflowne music. I know that I should be focasing on the Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon crossover, but I wanted to write this story before I forgot. I haven't seen all of the episodes, and I have only seen the American version of Escaflowne, because of those reasons, I will be using the American version of what Allen Schezar said about his sister............I can't say anymore, so read the story...........Spirited away........oops......hehe.....-_- 

Usagi and the Inners are 20 Allen is 20 The Outers and Mamoru are 22 Hitomi and Van are 19 

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

************************** The Start of It All Rating: G Sailor Moon/Escaflowne ************************** 

Allen Schazar looked at the stars thinking of his younger sister. She was lost out there by herself. He loved his imouto so much, they used to play together and talk about anything and everything. He had no idea as to what caused her to be spirited away like she was. She just...disappeared, literally. 'What about the prophecy?' he thought, it couldn't come true without that person. His mind wondered to the prophecy that had been made on the day of his birth. That prophecy seemed like it was coming true with all that has happened, but that GIRL was still missing, the one that would bring it all together. Only his family knew about the prophecy because it would have been too dangerous to release to everyone. 

Usagi looked into the sky and thought about what she remembered. She had lost her memory at the age of eight, and Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino found her and adopted her. She pretended not to remember loosing her memory because she was so young when she had lost her memory. She wanted to know her real past so much that it actually hurt. Usagi had told the Outer Senshi about her memory loss, and they tried to convince her to tell Mamoru and the Inner Senshi about it, but she refused to say a word to them about her memory loss. 

For some reason, when she told the Outer Senshi, Setsuna gave a small smile and it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Usagi pretended not to notice, but it did make her think. She knew Sailor Pluto knew something about her past that she did not, and she wanted to know what it was. 

Usagi had one last thought before she went to bed, 'I wish that I may return to my past!' She didn't notice the flash of the crystal because she was to busy looking a large beam of light that came into her window and left a second later with her. Usagi didn't scream, so Luna didn't know what happened to the reincarnated Princess of the Moon. 

*************************************** 

I thought about ending the prologue here, but because of the gracious reviewers on my other story, I've decided to keep going on this chapter. *************************************** 

Usagi woke up on a marble floor, or atleast she thought it was marble, it was too dark to tell. She saw a beam of light coming through a door that was cracked open. She walked up to the door to find out where she was and what happened. She could here two men talking inside this other room, or maybe it was a hallway. She couldn't decided, but that's not the issue at hand, she started listening to them to figure things out. 

"Who do you think she is?" one man asked the other. 

"I don't know, but you know that she came from the Mystic Moon for a fact?" another man asked. 

"Yes, Hitomi and I saw it when we were talking," the other replied. The way he spoke sounded like he was controlling his words quiet carefully. 

The other man laughed and said, "I know why you're acting like that, you don't have to be so careful right now, I'm not going to attack you, Van." 

"Thanks Allen, I'm just afraid that SHE is listening," the one called Van said. 

"Don't worry, I sent Mertyl (sp?) out on a trip that should take her all day. Now back to the issue at hand," Allen said. 

"What do we do with her when she wakes up?" Van asked. 

"We question her, what else?" Allen replied with a shrug. 

"I'll go check on her," Van said. 

"Sure, tell me if she's awake," Allen replied. 

Usagi rushed back to where she had been when she woke up. She laid back down facing away from the door just a moment before Van walked into the room. 

"Are you awake?" Van questioned. 

Usagi gave a reply that she knew she gave Shingo when he woke her up, "Get out of my room Shingo, before I call Kaasan!" 

"I'm not Shingo, and your 'Kaasan' is not here!" Van said, he had been getting this reply everytime he checked on her. He assumed it to be a normal thing, but something else happened this time. Usagi shot up. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY KAASAN IS NOT HERE?!?!?" Usagi screamed. There was no reply, after a minute or so, Usagi said something much calmer and more controlled, "Anata wa dare desu ka?" 

"Van," was the only reply she got. 

Allen heard screaming, but because of what was being said, he walked slowly towards the room instead of rushing. He got there just as Van said his name. 

Allen looked at the girl, she appearently hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided to surprise her, "Anata wa dare desu ka?" 

Usagi looked up abruptly at this new voice. There stood a man with the same blond hair as her and the same eyes. She realized she was staring at the new comer and that he was waiting for an answer, she looked down at the ground again and said, "Tsukino Usagi." 

Allen's head snapped up at the word 'Usagi.' He knew something was just coming into place now. He just had to make sure that this is truly that girl. 

To Be Continued.............................. 

imouto - little sister 

oniisan - big brother 

Anata wa dare desu ka? - Who are you?


	2. The First Battle, Identity Revealed!

I finally figured out how to post stories on my mother's computer. I hope that everyone enjoys this story. I will probably take awhile to figure out where I'm going with this story, but I will figure it out. If you have any ideas, then either leave them in a review, or email me at hime_sama16@yahoo.com. I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer, but I did forget it in the first chapter, I don't own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne. I think that I got all the * out of this fic, but if I didn't, then just ignore them, they don't mean anything. 

Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Serena Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

The ages were put in the first chapter, so you can go back to see how old everyone is. Ja and read the story. 

******************************** The First Battle, Identity Revealed! Rating: G Sailor Moon/Escaflowne ********************************

"Who is your family?" Allen asked. 

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Usagi said sadly. 

"What do you mean?" Van asked, he was becoming very curious about this girl in front of him, she seemed so familiar to him. 

"When I was eight years old, I lost my memory. The only thing that I could remember was my name, age, and birthday. A family named Tsukino adopted me because they were the ones that found me. Ever since, I've lived with them pretending that I had forgotten that I lost my memory." Usagi explained her basic life story, leaving out everything about her being Sailor Moon. She couldn't exactly tell them that. 

"You say you were eight when you lost your memory?" Allen asked. 

"Hai. Nande?" Usagi asked. 

"Because I had an eight year old sister that looked like you, she disappeared, and her name was Usagi Schezar," Allen explained. 

"Could that wish really have been granted?" Usagi said more to herself then anyone. 

"What wish?" Van asked. 

"Before I was brought here, I was laying down to go to sleep. I made a wish to return to my past, then this big column of light came out of the sky, and that's all I remember before I woke up here." Usagi explained everything that brought her here. 

"A column of white light you say?" A new, feminine voice said thoughtfully from the door. 

"How long have you been there Hitomi?" Van asked irritated. 

"I know you told me not to come here until you were sure it was safe, but I had a vision that if I didn't come, someone would be hurt." Hitomi explained. 

"Who would be hurt?" Van asked. 

"Schezar Usagi," Hitomi said. 

"We don't even know if this is Schezar Usagi," Van said in response. 

"My vision said that Schezar Usagi would be hurt if I didn't come." Hitomi stated firmly. All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound, and a monster appeared through the wall, breaking the wall where it came through. Usagi recognized the monster right away, it was a phage. 'How could a Phage be here.....UNLESS,' 

"No!" Usagi said quietly, but not quietly enough, for Allen heard her. 

"Do you know what this thing is?" Allen asked. 

"Hai, it's called a Phage, it's a human who had there starseed taken, so they turn into Phages if they don't have a pure star seed." Usagi explained what a Phage was. 

"Does that mean that this thing is a human?" Van questioned. 

"Hai." Usagi said. 

"I want the White Moon Princess," the Phage said. 

"What do you want with her?" Usagi asked. 

"My master told me to retrieve her alive, so where is she." the monster snarled out. 

"Who is your master?" Usagi asked. 

"You will find out soon enough, where is she?" the monster replied. He ran towards Usagi, but Hitomi knew that this monster was going to do that. She ran towards Usagi and grabbed her dragging her out of the way before the monster could get her. This made Usagi mad, and she decided that she was going to kick this monsters butt, whether there were people here or not. 

"Well you got her, she's right in front of your eyes, I'm her!" Usagi exclaimed. Anger literrally dripped out of her mouth with every word she spoke. 

"NANI?!?" Allen exclaimed. 

Usagi held up her broach and called out, "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" In a flash of lights and feathers, where Tsukino Usagi once stood, now stood Eternal Sailor Moon. "How dare you disturb me when I'm trying to figure out my past! Sailor Bishouju Senshi, Eternal Sailor Moon, Tsuki ni kawatte, oshi o kio!" Everyone sweatdroped at her speech and poses. 

Eternal Sailor Moon brought out her wand and called out, "Starlight Honeymoon, Crystal, Power Kiss!" A flurry of feathers went straight towards the monster, and hit it dead on. The monster disappeared calling out "Lovely!" to leave a guard in its place. There was a small crystal floating above his head right above a yellow flower. The crystal went inside the flower, and the flower disappeared into his forhead. 

None of this fazed Usagi, because she had seen it so many times before, but the other three were staring at her waiting for answers. 

"What in the world just happened?" Van nearly screamed at Usagi. 

"Someone tried to take this guards starseed," Usagi started to explain again, "but it wasn't a 'real star seed.' Therefore, the guard turned into a Phage and did whatever the person said for it to do. In this case, come after the White Moon Princess." Usagi hoped with all her heart that they had forgotten what she said about being the princess, but she wasn't that lucky. 

"Which is you?" Allen asked. 

"Hai. Now that I've told you these things, I must ask you not to tell another living soul about what you just saw," Usagi asked them. 

"Sure, but i thought that you didn't know who you were?" Allen asked. His hope for her being his sister was growing very thin. 

"I'm not the White Moon Princess in this time, I was reborn. In my first life, I was this princess, but an evil being that called itself Matalia attacked my kingdom. I, along with everyone but my mother, died that day. My mother sent me, my court, and all the children of the moon to a better future on Earth. We were all reborn, I lost my memory at the age of eight, and became Sailor Moon when I was fourteen. I soon met my friends one by one in this order, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn. I also met my future daughter, but she refuses to tell me who her father is. We met up with Endymion, the Prince of Earth, who was in love with Mars. The senshi discovered that they were all related, but because I have no memory, which only the Outer Senshi knew, I was unable to find out if I'm related in any way. All the senshi were related in the Silver Millenium, but I wasn't related to the, so I don't think that I'm related to them now." Usagi explained all of her life to them. 

"You say that you can remember 1000 years ago, but you can't remember 10 years ago?" Hitomi asked. 

"Well in a way, you see, I think that these memories were blocked," Usagi explained. 

"Who could block them?" Van asked. 

"Only one person now that I think about it," Usagi said thoughtfully. Usagi held up a strange key and called out, "Pluto, I, the princess of the White Moon, command you to appear before me, NOW!" 

"Yes Serenity-hime?" a voice asked a minute later. 

Usagi turned around and said, "Who is blocking my memories?" 

"Who else? I am," Pluto said. 

"Nande?" Usagi asked. 

"Because you wouldn't have been able to fulfill your destiny on Earth without your family, and I knew that, so I erased your memories till time was right." 

"I want them back now!" Usagi commanded. 

"You know that i can't do that," Pluto said calmly. 

"NANDE!?!" Usagi asked angrily. 

"Because you have to get them back on your own, it goes against the time flow if I restore them now," Pluto explained. 

"Can you answer one question?" Usagi asked. 

"That depends on the question," Pluto replied. 

"What is my real name in this life?" Usagi asked, hoping that this question could be answered. 

"Yes i can answer that question," Pluto said as a black portal opened up behind her. "Your name is Usagi Schezar," Pluto said while stepping through the portal and disappearing. 

"Atleast I know who I am," Usagi said thoughtfully, not realizing she was getting stares from everyone that was awake in the room (Remember that the guard is in the room, but passed out). 

"You're Allen's sister?" Hitomi asked. 

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. 

"Don't you remember that Allen's last name is Schezar?" Van asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Usagi said scratching the back of her head. "Does that make me Allen's sister?" Usagi asked. 

"I would think so," Van said. 

Allen hadn't said a thing since that Lady of Pluto had left. He was to stunned that he had actually found his sister. She had been dead to him for 12 years, and now she was standing before him. 

Hitomi looked from Usagi to Allen and back again, then she went over to Van, who was doing the same as her, and whispered, "I think we should leave the siblings alone to talk." 

"I think you're right," Van whispered back, and they walked out of the room slamming the door. 

The door slam brought the two twins out of their own world. After a minute, Usagi ran to her twin brother and gave him a hug. She started to cry with joy because she finally had her past back. Now she found her brother. She cried and cried, and he comforted her. She fell asleep after awhile, and he picked her up into his arms and carried her out of this small room. 

When Allen walked out of the room, there were two guards standing at the door. He figured that Van had ordered them to stay there. They stood before him waiting on him to tell them to do something, he decided that the guard should be taken out of there so he said, "There is a guard in there, take him to the infirmery." 

"Hai!" they said at the same time. 

Allen walked down the hall towards his room. He laid his long lost sister on his bed. He wasn't going to leave her this time, no matter what. He sat by her bed for the rest of the day, and all through the night. He fell asleep in the chair by his bed. Usagi woke up to see his face and she almost screamed. Then she remembered what happened the day before. She smiled and sat up saying, "Oniisan, time to get up!" 'Why did I just call him Oniisan?' Usagi thought after saying that. 

"So you remember that I'm ten minutes older then you?" he asked with a grin. 

"We're twins?" Usagi asked. 

"Yep, and I was born ten minutes before you," Allen said with a grin. 

"Sugoi*! I have an older brother!" 

"You don't mind if I call you oniisan?" Usagi asked. 

"I would enjoy you calling me that very much," Allen said with an original grin. 

"Did I call you 'Oniisan' when I was younger?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes you did." 

To Be Continued ... 

oniisan - big brother 

hai - yes 

hime - princess 

nande - why 

nani - what


	3. Hitomi and Usagi are WHAT!?!

I've written two chapters, and I already have fifteen reviews, and that is in two days time. If you keep this up, the story will be finished in no time. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, then email them to me at hime_sama16@yahoo.com. I'm so happy that I got so many reviews. I would also like to know if I should bring any Sailor Senshi into this story, so tell me what you think. I love to get email and reviews, so review this story if you want to know what happens next. I'm sure that you're wanting to read the story, so read and review. 

I put her japanese speech. Here is the translation, **I won't forgive you! Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!**. 

  * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena 
  * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson 
  * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino 
  * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita 
  * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina 
  * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe 
  * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle 
  * Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara 
  * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista 

  * *********************************** **
  * The Prophecy 
  * Rating: G 
  * Hitomi and Usagi are WHAT!?! 
  * ********************************* 

*****Last Time***** 

"So you remember that I'm ten minutes older then you?" he asked with a grin. 

"We're twins?" Usagi asked. 

"Yep, and I was born ten minutes before you," Allen said with a grin. 

"Sugoi*! I have an older brother!" 

"You don't mind if I call you oniisan?" Usagi asked. 

"I would enjoy you calling me that very much," Allen said with an original grin. 

"Did I call you 'Oniisan' when I was younger?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes you did." 

*****On With The Story***** 

Usagi and Hitomi had become good friends in the short time that Usagi had been around. Hitomi and Usagi both very quickly learned that Allen was very protective of Usagi. Everyone could see that the more Allen worried, the happier Usagi was. Her perants and younger brother never worried about her, and she loved having someone that loved her enough to worry about her. There had been no attacks since Dimando had contacted Usagi. No one except Usagi really paid attention to that fact, and it was worrying Usagi to no end. 

It was about six in the morning. Hitomi was already up, but Usagi was still asleep. She decided to take a walk around the garden outside of the small castle. Hitomi wanted to think about everything that had been happening. She realized not that long ago, that she wasn't in love with Van, but that she was in love with Allen. She had no idea as to what to say to Van or Allen, but she did realize something else. With her ability to see the future, she could see that she and Van weren't together in the very near future. "What am I going to tell Van?" Hitomi mused outloud. 

"How about the truth?" a voice said from behind her. 

Hitomi whirled around to see Usagi. "What do you mean?" Hitomi asked her new, but good, friend. 

"I know that you're in love with my brother, I also know that Oniisan is in love with you," Usagi said to Hitomi. 

"How can you know?" Hitomi asked. 

"That's easy," Usagi said with a giggle, "I asked him." 

"He said it?" Hitomi asked surprised. 

"Yes he did!" Usagi said happily. 

"Arigato Us................." Hitomi was interrupted by this strange creature that appeared behind Usagi. "Usagi-chan! Watch out!" Hitomi warned her just in time for Usagi to move before the monster was able to grab her. Usagi looked at the monster in disgust. She knew that it belonged to Dimando, because it wasn't a Phage. Usagi wanted to get rid of the monster as soon as possible, so she held up her locket and called out, "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" 

"My master wants to talk to you!" the monster snarled out. 

"I don't think so! I know who your master is, and I never want to see him again!" Usagi exclaimed. "You have ruined a peaceful talk between friends. Yurusanai! Sailor Bishouju Senshi, Sailor Moon! Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshi o kio!" (A.N. the translation is in bold at the top.) Usagi pulled her wand out of nowhere and started doing movements with it. She suddenly stopped, catching the monster's attention, and called out, "Silver Moon! Crystal, Power Kiss!" A swirl of feather's went straight for the monster, and hit it straight on. Because the monster was created for evil, and not a human originally, it screamed out in pain and disappear. 

Usagi turned around to thank Hitomi for warning her, but Hitomi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usagi started calling for her frantically, "HITOMI! HITOMI!" Usagi screamed and screamed. Finally she fell to her knees and started sobbing. She knew what had happened to her best friend. She knew that Dimando had her. 

Usagi returned to her room, and wrote a note for her brother and Van. The note said, 

> I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go. Dimando has kidnapped Hitomi-chan, and I have to save her. Onegai, don't come after me, I will be back soon. Save my room, and don't let anyone, and mean **ANYONE**, touch my things. Ja, and don't forget Oniisan, that I love you very much, and I don't plan on leaving before I get the chance to regain my memories.

*****1 hour later***** 

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle screamed out as she ran down the hallway to catch up to Van. She had a peace of paper in her hand, and a frantic look on her face. Van heard her yells, and stopped to see what was so important that she was acting like this. He turned towards her just as she caught up to him, "What's wrong?" 

"Hitomi...." Merle panted, "Usagi......gone......here......read!" 

"HITOMI AND USAGI ARE WHAT!?!" Allen screamed at the letter in his hand that had just been brought to him by a messenger that Van had sent. Van was to busy to bring it himself. He was preparing to leave on Escaflowne, Allen knew that if he left, he would end up making it harder for Usagi to escape with Hitomi. He decided that he would go talk to Van before he left. 

Allen got to the hanger just in time to prevent Van from leaving. "VAN!" he called out. Allen waited impatiently for the young king to get off of Escaflowne. When Van finally got down, he gave Allen a questioning look before saying, "What is it, Allen?" 

"If you go after the girls, how are they going to escape from where ever they are without being noticed?" Allen asked. 

"You have a point there!" said Van thoughtfully. 

"Why don't we give them one more hour, then you can go after them if they aren't back yet?" Allen suggested more then asked. 

"Ok Allen, you win this time, but if they aren't back in an hour, I'm going after them!" Van exclaimed. 

"Yes Van, I won't hold you back if they aren't back in an hour," Allen said, happy that Van had listened to him, but also sad that his sister, that had been missing for twelve years, was gone, maybe never to come back. 'Please imouto, come back to me!' Allen thought. 

'I'll be back soon, Oniisan!' Allen heard in his head. 

'Usagi?' he questioned. 

'Yes, before you ask, I don't know how we're talking, but I'll be back soon so don't worry about me.' Usagi told him. 

'Can I tell Van?' Allen asked. 

'Go ahead, also tell him that when I get back, I need to talk to him,' Usagi told Allen, then she cut off the link. 

"VAN!" Allen called to the retreating form of the young king. 

"Yes Allen?" Van questioned turning around. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Allen asked. 

"Sure, follow me!" Van said as he started walking again, just this time, he was walking towards a room in the hangar. 

*****Meanwhile, in another place***** 

The senshi were more then just a little bit worried about their princess. She had been gone for over a week, and they couldn't seem to find her life force anywhere on Earth. 

They were at Rei's for a meeting when a flash of magenta light disturbed them. In walked Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and SETSUNA!? 

"What are you doing here Setsuna?" Rei asked. 

"I've come to take you to Serenity-hime, but first, we need to inform you of some things about her that even you don't know," Setsuna explained. 

"What is that?" Ami asked. 

"Serenity-hime can't remember part of her past, the first eight years of her life were completely erased from her memory," Haruka started explaining. "The Tsukino's are not her real perants, she wasn't even born on this world. She was born on a planet called Gaia. We just learned about this a few minutes ago," Haruka said as she saw that they were about to bombard them with questions that they either couldn't or wouldn't answer. "Usagi is safe for now, but we all need to go there in order to make sure that she stays that way. All of us will be taken to her aid." 

"I must also inform you all about something that I've not even informed the Outers of," Setsuna started. "Dimando has returned, this time he's allied with Chaos." She gained from this four gasps from the Inner Senshi. The Outer Senshi looked at her confused. "I know that you three have no idea who Dimando is, all you really need to know is that he is obsessed with marrying the princess, and won't give up until she says yes. The Inner Senshi and Usagi fought him already, but he didn't die from that fight with Wiseman." 

"So when do we get to see Usagi-chan?" Minako asked impatiently. 

"After you make a promise," Setsuna said. 

"What is that?" Makoto asked. 

"You have to promise that you won't interfere with where she is. She has already fallen in love with her true soulmate, and we don't want you to try and force her to come back to this world," Michiru explained. 

"Will you make that promise?" Hotaru asked. 

"I promise!" Minako exclaimed. 

"Me too!" Ami said enthusiastically, which caused everyone to stare at her. She blushed as red as a cherry. 

"I'll promise!" Makoto said. 

"Count me in! I promise never to force her into something that she doesn't want to do!" Rei said, happy that her best friend isn't dead. 

"Good. We must hurry so that we can get there on time." Setsuna said raising her time staff. She whispered something that no one could make out, and a big black portal appeared under everyone. Everyone fell in except Pluto, she disappeared to the time gates to make sure that everything went according to plan. 

To Be Continued...................... 

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. If you did, don't forget to email me or leave a review. My email address is [ so email me.][1]

   [1]: hime_sama16@yahoo.com



	4. The Final Battle! An Important Decision!

Ok Ok!! You guys don't have to yell at me. Yes mister can't take no for an answer is back, but not in a way that anyone understands. You've got to finish the story before you really understand anything that's going to happen. If you want to find out what happens, then review so that I know you want to know what happens. Please write more soon, ja matta ne, NOT. I should probably get on with the story. I'm tired of writing who's who, so if you don't know, then go to an earlier chapter, and it will tell you. Read the story, and if you guys want me to do a specific crossover when I'm done with the two that I'm working on, The Prophecy and Suzaku no Hime-sama, then email me, and I'll see what I can do. My email address is hime_sama16@yahoo.com. Also, I'm working on my webpage, if you want to visit it then type in www.angelfire.com/gundam/tsuki k? I'm putting up information pages for each of the senshi, and I'll be doing info on any characters that I know out of any other anime. If you have any suggestions, then email me at the earlier address. I know that you're all dying to know what happens next, so read. 

  * ******************************** **
  * The Prophecy 
  * Rating: G 
  * The Final Battle, A Decision 
  * ****************************** 

*******Last Time*******

"Good. We must hurry so that we can get there on time." Setsuna said raising her time staff. She whispered something that no one could make out, and a big black portal appeared under everyone. Everyone fell in except Pluto, she disappeared to the time gates to make sure that everything went according to plan. 

*******This Time*******

Eternal Sailor Moon walked down the dark hallways of Dimando's space ship. She had discovered that he was floating in Earth's atmosphere, and she had transported here with the Moon Teleport. It teleports a single person from point A to point B. Usagi was a little bit more then terrified for her friend, Hitomi. Eternal Sailor Moon looked from one end of the hall to the other. She had been watching these doors get closer and closer every minute that passed. 

Eternal Sailor Moon walked up to the doors and put her ear against them and listened to what was being said on the other side. She so wished that her senshi were here with her. She new that she would need their power to defeat Chaos again, especially since it was allied with Dimando. She inwardly winced at the thought of that obsessed maniac. She finally heard something on the other side of the door. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TRACK OF THE WHITE MOON PRINCESS!?!?" she could hear Dimando yell at someone. She assumed it was one of his minions, but she couldn't figure out who. 

"I'm sorry, she did a teleport, and we still can't figure out where she went to," said a hauntingly familiar voice. Then it dawned on her, that voice belonged to, Sapphire. 

"You know that she's looking for that friend of hers, Hitomi was it?" Dimando said thoughtfully. 

"Hai!" Sapphire said. "We will scan the ship immediately sire!" 

"Very good, now leave me!" Dimando said in a commanding voice. 

Usagi became very worried. She decided that she would have to find a way to sheild her power immediately, but it was to late, the alarms were going off, and there were a bunch of soldiers in front of her. 

"Who are you?" the lead soldier commanded to know. Eternal Sailor Moon was curious as to why they didn't recognize her, then again it dawned on her that she was Eternal Sailor Moon, and not just Sailor Moon. She decided that she was going to have some fun with this. 

"I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of the Universe. Who are you to challenge the most powerful being in the entire universe?" Eternal Sailor Moon said. 

"Chaos is the most powerful being, not you!" the lead soldier said just as Dimando appeared. 

"Who are you?" Dimando asked. 

Again Usagi repeated herself, "I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of the Universe. Who are you to challenge the most powerful being in the universe?" 

"I am the host of Chaos, Prince Dimando of the Black Moon Family. I am powered by both Chaos and Wiseman who left his power to me when he died," Dimando said. That seemed to turn on a light upstairs, Usagi finally understood everything that happened. 

"I have come here to fight you, and return the innocent that you have kidnapped," Usagi challenged. 

"I accept your challenge," Dimando said back. 

Usagi knew that as Sailor Moon, she couldn't defeat Dimando and Chaos combined, so she pleaded to her crystal saying, 'Ginzuishou, grant me the strength needed to defeat Chaos and Dimando, make me Sailor Cosmos, Onegai!!' The words seem to just come to her and she called out "Universal, Make UP!" 

In front of everyone there, Sailor 'Cosmos' became a higher form of herself. There in her place stood a Sailor Senshi of such a powerful magnitude, that everyone besides Chaos was afraid to even look at her. Chaos secretly thought, 'That light is the only one that can beat me, how can I beat it?' 

Cosmos stood there, and pulled out a wand, actually, it was more like a staff. The staff was white with gold rings, and at the top of it floated the Ginzuishou. "I am Sailor Cosmos, and you, Chaos, have crossed me one to many times, you will now be defeated." With those words, Cosmos lifted her staff and called out "Silver Ginzuishou, here my plea, bring to me all the help I will need. I ask for my senshi, and for all who I have helped, because now I need your help!" After those words were said, Sailor Pluto appeared with all the Inner and Outer Senshi, Pegasus appeared with Chibi Usa on his back, Endymion and his guards appeared, Ail and Ann appeared, the Sailor Starlights appeared, and Nehelenia appeared. 

They all said to words which brought Dimando and Chaos to their knees, they whispered "Sailor Moon." A mark appeared on each of their heads, and their power went into Sailor Cosmos who called out her attack, "Universal Star Healing Attack!" A large light went out of her staff, and consumed everyone there. The light healed everyone except Dimando and Chaos. It killed Dimando and Chaos because they were pure evil. 

Sailor Cosmos turned to the people who helped her and said, "Thankyou so much, I couldn't have beaten Chaos without you!" 

"Chaos is not dead your majesty!" Pluto exclaimed. 

"I know, Chaos will never be dead. I could never kill all the evil in the universe, but I have decreased it a lot," Cosmos said detransforming. When she detransformed, the Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi, the Earth's guard, and Endymion went infront of her and bowed. 

"Why are you bowing?" Usagi asked. 

"Look at yourself," Pluto said with a small, but clear, smile on her face. 

Usagi looked down, and she saw herself dressed as Neo Queen Serenity. She nearly screamed, but a different scream kept her from doing so. Usa...er....Serenity looked up realizing that the scream came from down the corridor. Serenity ran with everyone yelling for her to stop. Now that she was Neo Queen Serenity, she needed to be protected in the senshi's eyes, but that was the way they always felt about her. 

Serenity ran down the hallway, it was dark, and you couldn't tell exactly where you were going, but Serenity didn't care, she was to determined to help the person who screamed. When she finally got there, she paused. Hitomi was strapped down on a table with a knife about six inches above her throat. Serenity ran towards her when a voice stopped her saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" 

"Why not?" Serenity asked irritated as she turned around and saw none other then, DIMANDO? 

"Because if anyone gets within a three foot radios of the knife, it will automatically drop killing that girl," Dimando explained. 

"What do I have to do?" Serenity asked. 

"You know exactly what you have to do, you have to come with me!" Dimando exclaimed holding back his victorious laugh. The senshi chose that moment to show up and see Serenity staring a girl with a knife above her throught and Dimando with a grin on his face. 

"Will you set her free if I do?" Serenity asked. 

"You have my word," Dimando said. 

It didn't take long for the senshi to figure out what was going on, and just as everyone else arrived, they all shouted in unison, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SERENITY!? YOU CAN'T GO WITH HIM!" 

"If I don't, Hitomi-chan will be killed, and you know that," Serenity explained without even turning her head towards the Sailor Senshi. 

"If you do, the entire world will die," Hitomi said from her spot on that table. 

Serenity's gaze finally moved from Dimando to see Hitomi. She knew that Hitomi was right, but she didn't want her to be hurt. "If I go with him, I can make it to where the crystal won't work for anyone except me when I'm not under any influence except my own." 

Dimando's eyes widened, he knew that without the crystal, then his plan wouldn't work. He had to find a way to make the crystal go against the Neo Queen's hearts desire, but there was no way to do that. The crystal would only respond to the princess's true hearts desire. 

"Serenity, you're not just risking the life of Hitomi by doing this, you're risking the lives of your brother along with everyone else on Gaia and Earth. You have to think about your kingdom, not just your friend. Do you really believe that Dimando is going to set Hitomi free?" Rei said, you could tell by her tone that she was about to cry. 

"Usagi-chan," Hitomi said. "I don't care if I die, but I do care if you die, or if Allen dies. Please don't do this, please." 

"But Hitomi-chan, how can you say that, Allen would be heartbroken if I came back without you!" Usagi exclaimed. 

"You know that if you didn't come back, he would be more heartbroken," Hitomi said with a small smile. 

What no one knew, was someone was sneeking closer to Hitomi. They knew that the knife would drop if Dimando saw them, so they were staying out of sight. Saving this girl was the only way to save the entire universe. The person was right below the table, and they peaked up. Dimando saw them, and with a wave of his hand, the knife fell. 

**************************** 

Should I stop it here? 

hime_sama looks at the angry readers and says, "Should I, or should I not, that is the question." looks really thoughtful. "Well what is the answer readers?" 

"KEEP GOING" yell the echo of angry readers. 

"Ok ok! I'll keep going. 

**************************** 

The person saw that Dimando had looked right at them, then the knife started falling. By now, everyone was watching to see if Hitomi would die, but the person caught the knife just before it hit Hitomi. 

"Thank you so much, Helios!" Serenity exclaimed. "Now Dimando, time to get rid of you!" Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos, and called out an attack that no one had ever heard of before, "Cosmos silver star, ATTACK!" 

Silver stars twisted around Cosmos so thick that you couldn't see her, it looked like a silver tornado. When Cosmos yelled attack, they stopped, and for a split second, there was no noise or movement, then they zoomed towards Dimando, and hit him dead on. The stars made him fly back and Dimando disappeared, never to be seen again. 

Cosmos detransformed into Neo Queen Serenity. By this time, Helios had untied Hitomi, and all the senshi were in front of Serenity bowing. The first thing that Serenity did, was to detransform again, just this time into Usagi. Immediately after that, Usagi ran to her new friend, and embraced her. As soon as Usagi was done making sure that Hitomi was alright,


	5. The Return

pIf you haven't read the end of the last chapter, then go back to it and read. I've updated the last

chapter. Please tell me what you think, and read this story, ja. 

p*********************************

pThe Prophecy.:.Rated PG.:.The Return 

p*********************************

pI've updated the previous chapter, so go back and read.

p*****Last Time*****

p"Can I stay with you and your brother. I mean to protect you like I'm supposed to?" Ami asked.

p"Sure Ami-chan," Usagi said with a bright smile on her face.

p"Can I?" Makoto asked.

p"Can I?" Minako asked.

p"Can I?" Rei asked.

p"Can I?" Hotaru asked.

p"Can I?" Michiru asked.

p"Can I?" Haruka asked.

p"Sure everyone," Usagi said with a big sweatdrop, she couldn't believe that they had all asked at the same

time

p.*****This Time*****

pAllen was worried about those two. He had no idea what was happening up there,

and he wanted to see them again. He hadn't had a chance to tell Hitomi how he felt about her, and he had spent barely anytime with his sister. The only comfort he got was the prophecy made about his sister when she was born. 

p'In a time of need, 

pthe past princess will rise. 

pIn a time of despair, 

pher crystal will shine. 

pShe is the one and only 

plight of hope for this universe.

pShe is the one and only person 

pwho can break the curse. 

pShe is Serenity, 

pshe is the Messiah, 

pshe is the light of hope.'

pHe knew that this wasn't the end of the prophecy. The crystal had not begun to shine yet. He knew that it wasn't shining because half of it was still missing. He kept half of it with him at all times, but the other half disappeared when his sister did. He wanted to ask her if she knew where it was, but he thought that she wouldn't remember because she can't remember the first eight years of her life. He knew that the crystal had to be reunited before the prophecy could come true. All of a sudden, a servant burst into the room. He was talking nonsense, and Allen was getting tired of it, "Slow down, I can't understand you."

p"I'm sorry," the servant said. He took a deep breath and said, "Usagi-sama, and Hitomi-sama have returned. They also have a bunch of friends with them." Allen didn't stay to listen to anymore after that. He ran out to where ever Usagi and Hitomi were. He didn't even hear the last sentence telling him that there were friends with them. He ran out to the garden where he knew those two would be. They loved to talk in the garden. Allen looked for about a minute before he found them. He was a little bit more then slightly surprised to see seven other girls and one guy with them. Haruka heard someone behind her, and out of instinct, she jerked Usagi behind her and faced this person. There was a man with long blond hair standing there staring at the group. Everyone but Hitomi was surprised when Usagi pushed Haruka slightly to get her out of the way so that she could go see her brother. "Oniisan!" Usagi called out as she ran up to her older brother and embraced him in a big hug. 

p"Imouto, where have you been?" Allen asked in a repriminding tone. 

p'Just like an older brother!' Usagi thought happily. "Rescuing Hitomi-chan. Allen-niisan, I would like to introduce you to my friends. The one who thought you were a badguy is Tenoh Haruka, she's very athletic. The one by her with aqua marine hair is Kaioh Michiru, she's very talented in the arts. The little girl with short black hair is Tomoe Hotaru, she is the adopted daughter of Haruka and Michiru. The one with short blue hair is Mizuno Ami, she's the smartest person in our group. The one with blond hair that looks like my twin is Aino Minako, she's great a volleyball, and acts a lot like me. The one with long black hair is Hino Rei, she is a Shinto Priestess. And last, but not least is the one with brown hair, Kino Makoto, she is a GREAT cook, and is very athletic." Usagi introduced all of her friends. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Schazar Allen. That makes me Schazar Usagi, not Tsukino."

p"Nice to meet you," Ami said walking up to Allen and holding her hand out. "I'm sorry about Haruka, but she is rather protective of Usagi-chan."

p"That's alright, as long as she doesn't do it again," Allen said with a playful smile. He completely understood why Haruka would be protective of Usagi. "Usagi-chan, are you allright? I was really worried about you and Hitomi." 

p"Hai, we're allright. Right Hitomi-chan?" Usagi said looking at her friend. 

pHitomi nodded and said, "Yes."

p"Where were you?" Allen asked. "Rescuing Hitomi-chan," Usagi replied. "Don't get so worked up."

p"How can you say 'don't get so worked up?" Allen asked. "I find you, and less then a month later, you run off on some dangerous mission!" 

p"He has a point, Usagi-chan," Ami said. 

p"Whose side are you on?" Usagi asked.

p"No ones," Ami said defensively. "I'm just saying that he has a point."

p"Anyway, I did come back, so there's nothing to worry about," Usagi said with a triumphant smile.

p"I guess you're right, Usa-imouto (Usa little sister)," Allen said with a grin. 

pHitomi watched the family reunion with a smile. She was glad for Usagi. She was unsure as to how to tell Van that she didn't love him, and she was unsure about how to tell Allen that she loved him. She was so happy for Usagi, but she knew that Usagi and herself had something to work out with Van. You see, Van thought that Hitomi had feelings for him, when, in fact, Usagi was the one that had feelings for him. Usagi and Hitomi thought that Van had feelings for Hitomi, when he had feelings for Usagi. Usagi walked beside her brother while the senshi stayed behind. Hitomi went her own way to find Van. 

p"Do you get the feeling that there's more to Usagi-chan wanting to stay here then Setsuna is telling us?" Ami asked the others as soon as she was sure that the other three people were out of hearing range. 

pEveryone nodded while saying, "Right,." 

pHaruka looked at Ami and asked, "What do you think it is?"

p"I don't know what, but I'm sure that I'll figure it out as soon as I meet everyone here," Ami said thoughtfully, never taking her eyes away from the spot that Usagi and Allen walked off in.

p*****With Hitomi*****

pHitomi wandered around the gardens in search of Van. A servant told her that he was last seen in the garden, so she hoped that she would be able to find him here. As far as anyone knew, he had no idea that the two women had returned. He also had no idea that there were seven other women with them. She wanted to get this over with as fast as she could. 

pVan sat in his favorite spot in the gardens. He had been thinking about the two girls. He wanted so much to see Usagi, and he needed to tell Hitomi that he didn't love her, that they weren't meant to be. He liked her a lot, and thought of her more as a sister than anything else. When Usagi had arrived, he became smitten with her. He couldn't think of anything else besides her. He knew that he was in love with her, but he didn't know if she loved him in return.Usagi had looked like a goddess when he found her. He wanted so much to see her happy, but if he wasn't part of that happiness, he wouldn't hold her back. She had said something about a previous boyfriend, but she never said if they were still together. Van heard a twig break behind him and turned to see Hitomi. They stared at each other for a moment before they both tried to speak at the same time. Then they both said at the same time, "You go first!"

p"Well, I was thinking," Hitomi started. 

p"That we should see other people?" Van asked knowingly. He knew that Hitomi and him were never in love. They were infatuated with each other, but they weren't in love. He fell in love with Usagi, and he knew that Hitomi was in love with Allen."You feel the same?" he asked, almost surprised."Yes," Van said. He had his normal scowl on his face at first, but he gave a small smile to keep Hitomi from feeling bad."Oh!" Hitomi exclaimed as if she almost forgot something. "We brought back some of Usagi's friends. Well, eight to be exact."

p"Seven friends?" Van asked surprised. 

p"Who are they?"

p"There was Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru," Hitomi

said.

p"Why did she bring them?" Van asked letting his curiousity get the better of him.

p"They all said that they wanted to protect her," Hitomi explained.

p"Why would they want to protect her?" Van asked.

p"I don't know, but I know that they would be able to protect her. They have some sort of power which they could use to make sure she was safe." Hitomi explained. "So when do I meet these girls?" Van asked."I'll take you to them right now," Hitomi offered. 

pHitomi and Van walked to the other end of the garden to find these new arrivals. When they got there, Van only saw six girls and one man that he hadn't seen before. He also saw Usagi and Allen talking to them. 

p"Who is this Van person?" the man asked. 

p"Haruka-san, that's not very nice," Usagi repriminded. 

p"Van is the young king of this land. His father and mother were killed at the beginning of the last war. He was fifteen at the time, that's the last time that he was ever at his castle. It's still being rebuilt, so he's staying with onii-san till it's finished."

p"Should we call him Van-sama?" Rei asked sarcastically.

p"Rei, please don't be so sarcastic?" Usagi said.

p"Ok, Usagi-chan," Rei said submissively for once. Everyone, including Usagi, stared at the young fire priestess. 

p"Who are you, and what have you done with our Rei?" Minako asked while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

p"I'm Rei," Rei said startled. She didn't think that she acted that out of character just now. 

p"Are you sure you're Hino Rei?" Usagi asked.

p"Yes I'm sure, Odango Atama!" Rei said getting frustrated at her leader. 

p"That sounds like our Rei-chan," Ami said.

pShe let out a big sigh as she heard Usagi say, "Don't call me that, Pyro!"

p"Do they always act like this?" Allen asked.

p"Yes," everyone replied in one voice.

pAllen sweat dropped just as he noticed Hitomi and Van watching them. "Hello Van, Hitomi!"

p"Hello Allen, why are they fighting?" Hitomi asked.

p"Rei called Usagi 'Odango Atama', and Usagi called Rei 'Pyro,'" Allen explained.

p"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, Van is here," Haruka called out to the two fighting girls.Both girls stopped fighting immediately and looked from Haruka to Van and back again for about a minute. Their heads fell, and they both blushed a deep crimson color.

p"I'm sorry everyone," Usagi said so quietly that they almost didn't hear it.

pRei followed suit and said, "Gomen nasai minna."

p"What did Rei just say?" Hitomi asked Ami.

p"She said, 'I'm sorry everyone,' in japanese," Ami said looking at Hitomi. She hadn't realized that these people couldn't speak japanese.

p"Why did she speak japanese?" Van asked.

p"Because I'm from Japan, and in Japan, they speak japanese," Rei explained, finally looking up at Van.

pUsagi realized that she hadn't introduced her friends to Van and Hitomi. "Van, Hitomi, Gomen, but I almost forgot to introduce you. Minna, this is Van and Hitomi. Van, Hitomi, these are my friends, Rei, Ami Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Setsuna would be here, but she had some business that she had to attend to."

pTo be continued...I know that it's not much of an ending, but I've been working on this chapter since before fanfiction.net went down to fix whatever problem they had. Please be patient with me, ja.


	6. The Glowing Crystal

pI'm back. I hope that everyone likes my story. When I take a look at my stories, this one and Suzaku no Hime-sama are the two stories getting the most reviews. I decided that I would update it since I updated the other one last. I hope that everyone likes the next chapter, cause things should start to get interesting from here on in. Maybe this chapter will be Usagi pairing, or Hitomi. Any ways, I've spoken enough, read on.

p*******************

pThe Prophecy

pRating: G

pThe Glowing Crystal

p*******************

p'In a time of need,

pthe past princess will rise.

pIn a time of despair,

pher crystal will shine.

pShe is the one and only

plight of hope for this universe.

pShe is the one and only

pperson who can break the curse.

pShe is Serenity,

pshe is the Messiah,

pshe is the light of hope.'

pAfter introducing her friends to her family and new friends, she realized exactly how tired she was. Excusing herself from the present company, she went to bed. She knew that the senshi, both inner and outer, would want to question the two young men who she had been staying with for the past few days or so. She had completely lost track of time, but she still didn't get her memories back from her childhood.

pShe had found out who she was and who her real family was, but she still didn't remember any bit before she was eight years of age. When she reached her room, she took out her crystal not knowing that anyone had followed her and made a wish before she laid down and went to sleep.

p*****Allen's POV*****

pAllen had followed his sister to make sure that she didn't sneak off like she did again. He didn't expect to see her pull out a crystal just like his family's crystal and make a wish. This is what he heard, "Ginzuishou, please grant me this wish. I wish that I could remember the first eight years of my life."

pHe saw her lay down and go to sleep after seeing her wish on the crystal. Afterwards, the crystal started to glow just like Usagi was glowing and then all of a sudden the glowing stopped on both ends.

pHe knew that the time of need was at hand, but he didn't exactly expect his sister to show up with a crystal. He never thought that the prophecy would actually come true, but he could tell that it was coming true. In a way, he dreaded what was going to happen next because it said 'in a time of need.'

p*****Later that day*****

pWhen Usagi finally woke up from her nap, amazingly enough she had all of her memories back, but now she was mad at Sailor Pluto. Now she knew what had happened, and she was determined to find out why it happened. She went storming down the stairs to find the senshi talking to Allen and Van in the living room drinking tea. She saw Pluto and said, "How could you, Puu?"

pPluto knew exactly what she was talking about and she said, "Because destiny required it of me, I had no choice in the matter."

p"How could you say you had no choice in the matter?" Usagi nearly screamed.

p"Because if I had let you stay here, then the earth would have been destroyed along with this planet," Pluto said in her usual voice. Void of anything, and completely calm.

p"How would have this planet been destroyed?" Usagi asked her curiosity peeked.

p"They would have come here after earth and destroyed it because your senshi would have been on earth and destroyed when the earth was destroyed," Pluto explained.

p"Why did you have to erase my memories?" Usagi said calming down finally.

p"Because you were eight and would have starved yourself until I returned you here," Pluto said.

p"Could someone please explain what you two people are talking about?" Rei asked.

p"We're talking about the fact that Pluto here was the one that took me from my home on Gaia to Earth where I didn't remember anything," Usagi explained.

p"You're saying that this young woman was the person that took my younger sister away?" Allen said raising his voice at the end of his sentence to make his point.

p"Yes, Allen-niichan, but you don't need to do anything to her because it will not do anything but get you hurt in the fight, I promise. She's not going to do it again, are you Pluto?" Usagi said turning to Setsuna. She knew that if she didn't play her cards right, both Usagi and Allen would attack her because of what she had done in the past, too bad she couldn't make them understand that she had no choice whatsoever, and that she had to do what she was told to do by destiny.

pHer response was planned, and this is what she said, "I had no choice in the past, but I have no reason to do it again in the future, so please understand that I won't do it again unless I have no choice."

pThey excepted this answer and decided that they would only attack her if she tried it again. They knew that she wouldn't do it again, because both of them knew who she was and where they could get her.

pWhile Usagi had been taking her nap, Hitomi told Van and Allen what had happened to her while she was with 'that crazy man,' as she liked to call him, and they just had to confront the girls about this. Because of this information, Van, Allen, and Hitomi all knew about the senshi, but what they didn't know was that Usagi was the princess and that she held a crystal that could destroy or cure as many worlds as she had the energy to make it happen.

pUsagi knew that they had figured it out by now because they didn't ask her why she had called Setsuna, 'Puu." She decided that she would have to talk to the senshi later and find out exactly what they had told him so that she wouldn't make a slip of the tongue and tell them something that they weren't supposed to know.

p*****Later that night*****

pUsagi was out on a walk with Allen, her brother, when something strange happened. This weird monster appeared that looked a little bit like a lion and eagle mixed. It pounced at the two people and tackled Allen.

pUsagi knew what it was because of the kind of monster it was. It spoke like it had been a human and a lion tamer, and that's why it was a lion with wings. It started sucking out Allen's energy, and Usagi knew exactly what she needed to do, although she didn't like doing it infront of her own brother she called out, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

pIn a flash of light and feathers, she was Eternal Sailor Moon. What she didn't know is that the senshi had followed her to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. They all had a feeling that they would be needed on this walk whether Usagi knew it or not. When they heard her call out her transformation, they all called out theirs and went into the fight.

pAllen knew who they were, and basically that they all had powers, but as he watched the battle unfold, he noticed that they were very protective of his little sister. For some odd reason, this monster seemed to aim all of it's attacks to Usagi.

pHe heard Ami say that this monster was stronger then any other 'Phage' that they had ever fought. It only took about ten minutes to knock everyone besides Usagi out of the fight. Usagi tried to use an attack on him when he knocked her. There was a large flash of light when Sailor Moon disappeared and someone else took her place. It was a young woman in a long white dress, and she had her hands just in front of her dress which surrounded a floating crystal. He knew that the prophecy was talking about this crystal that sat infront of her body.

pHe knew that the land was in turmoil, but he also knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat their enemies by herself. There was a sudden flash of light and the Phage disappeared and Usagi collapsed. In the place of the Phage there was a sleeping lion tamer from the circus that was in the nearby town.

pWhen his energy had finally returned, he got up and went over to each senshi and felt for a pulse, when he finally reached his sister, he felt for her pulse which was weak, but steady. He picked her up and she detransformed from her princess state. He ran to find some people who would be able to pick up these other girls who were all collapsed. When he finally found someone, the girls were starting to wake up, but most of them were still completely unconscience.

p He had a servant take each of the girls to their rooms which were all in a row on the third floor of the mansion. When they woke up, they all went to Usagi's room to make sure she was ok, and when they saw that she was asleep, they stayed until she woke up. All of the senshi were awake before Usagi and they had all gone to her room.

pThey all sat there waiting for the sleeping princess to wake up and tell them what had happened. They all also thought that Allen had been asleep during the battle, but they didn't know that he had seen the entire thing and that he was very curious about all of the facts.


End file.
